Their Talk
by Ark Crk Thorn
Summary: Bruce Wayne travels around his manor to view his life until he gets a visitor. BMWW One-shot.


'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **I know not the best one-shot, but I'm really new to this section, some tips and advice are welcome. Un-beta.

**Summary: **Bruce Wayne travels around his manor to view his life until he gets a visitor.

**Their Talk**

Bruce woke up to find his beautiful beloved sleeping quietly. He slid not disturbing the slumber of his wife. Both of them being superheroes, they relished the few moments of peace they have. He continued watching her; her skin radiated with the sinking moon, her face content from the bed and her succulent lips parted.

Bruce loves her; he knows that now. Not Batman, not playboy Bruce Wayne but him, Bruce, loves Diana.

He walked over to her- no their desk, he immediately saw the Gotham Gazette from six years ago. He smirked at the headline: Gotham Prince Marries Justice League's Wonder Woman! He wasn't surprise to learn the journalist who wrote the article was head of the gossip page.

_You read that correctly girls. Ladies, both married and single, and men, our own playboy socialite Bruce Wayne got hitched, owned and whipped! Ladies as you all know, Bruce Wayne began dating Wonder Woman last year at the annually Gotham Gala. They met previous but it seemed not even Wonder Woman could resist the charm and glamour of the Gotham Prince. Most of us thought it was just going to be fling, poor Wonder Woman but then we were sorely mistaken. Seven months passed and they were still together. _

_Some of us thought after three months our Playboy Billionaire would go back his ways. Well, ladies, she isn't called Wonder Woman for nothing. Nope after seven months of dating, Bruce proposed to Diana Prince, a.k.a Wonder Woman. First, she is blessed by her gods, smart, divinely beautiful, and a superhero. Now she gets her hands on one of the richest, and in my opinion most delicious looking bachelor in the planet, what girl won't want to be her right now… _

He looked back at his wife, just sleeping soundly tired from their night together. He went back to reading the newspaper.

_I say for all us girls when we say we want to be Wonder Woman. At first it was because the closeness and intimacy with Superman, who wouldn't want to be with the Man of Steel, strongest hunk in the world. _He glared at the mention of their best friend. _But now married to each in probably the grandest ceremony of the century, everybody- from celebrities, major business leaders, global leader and former exes, who wouldn't envy Diana Prince and be her. See page 36 for more details about their esteemed dating and their grandeur wedding. _

He scanned the desk again to find their wedding picture from their first ceremony. They wanted two weddings, one for the sake of their friends and the other for image. They were on an island near the waters of Crete; Diana wanted to be near her gods and goddesses on her wedding day.

_All of the Justice League was there from Flash to Green Arrow to Doctor Fate. This was the wedding she wanted, just her with her friends. Surprisingly no crimes or take-over-the-world schemes interrupted this wedding. _He can't say about their honeymoon and their second wedding through._ Her deities even attended the celebration; Flash wanted to go near Aphrodite but Zatanna showed him who wore the pants in their relationship. _

_She was breathtakingly beautiful. Donned with a white long, Amazonian tailored dress, her bouquet alive with irises and stephanotises and a wreath of cherry blossoms and violets finished her ensemble. The simplistic dress was her, the essence of his Diana._

"_I love you, Bruce." _

"_I love you, Diana."_

His mind left memory lane as a small sound came from his wife. He didn't want to leave her, but his other duties called him away. He traveled down a couple of rooms, all was silent no one awake but him. He opened the door to his son's room, his little fire inventor.

Darius Egan Wayne, his son out of the triplets and the one who takes after him the most. Alfred would talk about how the young master looks like Bruce when he was younger but Darius had some of his mother's features blended in him. His son had complete heterochromia, making him special in Bruce's eyes as his eyes were the mixture of Bruce and Diana.

Bruce looked around the room, and smiled at the sight of a model plane. He remembered how his son repeatedly told him how the plane work, which his daddy should use the design he made for the new line of airplanes Wayne Enterprises was making. Knowing he couldn't resist the triple puppy look, Bruce caved in to the demands of his son and daughters. The new series was more effective and economic than the latest planes using new aero-technology. _'That is what I get for having a son blessed and favored by Hephaestus.'_

The day his children were born, two goddesses and god appeared before them. He expected the usual goddesses and god to appear Aphrodite, Athena and Hermes but no one, not even Diana, thought Hephaestus, Hecate and Persephone would materialized before them. Each deity took one child and they blessed them with their gifts.

Diana honored them by naming her children by their patron deities; Darius Egan, Cynthia Hesperia, Vanessa Evanthe, their own little fire, evening star and flower. They had their children because Diana' strength to live.

Bruce's thoughts became darker as he thought about losing his own children. The great Artemis appeared before them, summoning Diana before her and taking her away. It wasn't until later when Wonder Woman came again to the Founder's meeting to announce she was pregnant.

_Wally and Shayera welcomed Diana in their arms, saying how they were going to be the fun loving 'Uncle Wally and Aunt Shay'. The other founders were happy for the mother-to-be all except Batman. Diana never talked about being pregnant with him, something changed his guts were telling him. So after the other Founders left and they arrived home he confronted her. _

_He found out she gave up her immortality so she can bear children. He snapped at her, saying why she did it. Citing how the world needs Wonder Woman; they needed her compassion and truth, how she would be able to lead the Justice League and so he would not see her die. Before Diana was able to talk to Bruce, he disappeared. _

_He was on top of a building, sprouting a miniature forest with the moon high in the sky. His face had a small curve on his lips, but it quickly turned into a frown. He never believed in the magical realm but the only way for what he wanted to happen was through magic. He did something he never would have done before; he called out to the moon goddess of the hunt, Artemis. She appeared before him, armed with her bow and followed by her female Huntresses and beasts. _

"_What is it you want, Diana's beloved." The voice was soft but it commanded his attention immediately. _

"_I want… no I need you to take back your gift from Diana." He almost ordered a goddess herself, but he voiced back the command. A pale hand went over the goddess's mouth, thinking about the plea of the Dark Knight. _

"_It is not your authority to give back a gift. Are you sure you want to anger me? I gave her the fruit of life, one that angered some other gods do you want my strife as well?" The melodic voice was invading his ears at the underline rage of the Great Huntress. _

"…_It is not my wish." Batman was thinking how to word his concerns. "It is just the mortal world needs Wonder Woman, she deserves to do more good to the world. She does not deserve to die because of me." A scoff came out from the goddess. _

"_I see, you desire Diana to live. Many men have asked gods for immorality yet very few asked for the sake of their love. I would grant you your wish but I cannot until you hear Diana's prayer and reasons." The Great Huntress disappeared, Batman started to move only to be caught by Wonder Woman. _

"_What did you say to Artemis, Batman?" Her eyes bored onto him, her arms crossed and lips tighten. She never used his identify when they were alone. _

"_I asked her to take back her gift from you." He straightened his back his full height slightly towered hers as he would not back down. Her stared intensified as the implication and she growled at him. _

"_Why?" _

"_The world needs Wonder Woman." _

"_I see, does that mean Bruce does not need Diana." The threat was there laced with malice towards the Dark Knight. He scowled, it wasn't that. Bruce wanted, desired and needed her; it was maddening how much she means to him. He didn't if it showed on his face but Diana moved towards him. _

"_Bruce, I love you." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I want this for us. Nothing in the world means so much to me than this." She laced and intertwined her fingers against his. "One day, the world would not need Wonder Woman and one day I would just want to be Diana, and I want my time to be with you." _

When their children were born, he knew Diana made the right choice. The instant they were on his arms, he fell in love with them. Sometimes even Batman was wrong.

He left his son's room, checking up on his daughters and his older sons, Tim and Damien. Everything was clear, nothing seemed to be amidst yet there was a pulling on the pits of his gut. His instincts were telling him he should be in the grand living room, someone was there.

His gut was right; there looking at the portrait of their family was his adopted son Dick. "Do you want a drink?" Dick just nodded, not surprise at the appearance of his adopted dad. Bruce handed the glass to his son as they sat down.

"Thanks." The awkward silence settled in. Their relationship was mended during the invasion but the strain from before was still there. "D…Bruce how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be a dad." The statement only thickened the awkwardness they both were feeling. Bruce looked at his son with raised brows and a firm line of lips. The shifting ice on the drinks penetrated the silence. Bruce was able to regain his voice.

"Is Kory expecting?" Dick shook his head. "Is she already in…?" He left the question hang in the air Dick nodded. "Why are you not there?"

"I wanted to be! But J'ohn said it was dangerous for me. She and him went somewhere off world. I haven't heard anything in the past twenty-four hours." Dick stumbled back into the chair and gulped the rest of his drink. The hard swallowing echoed through the manor.

"Then you are already doing a fine job."

"What…?"

"There's no easy way to be a father. Do what you feel is right. Worrying about your family is the first great milestone to become a great father." Dick was surprise was an understatement. He never thought he would hear encouraging words from his father again. The lack of sleep was getting to him as he drank the second glass of alcohol.

"Is my room still there?"

"Go to sleep." Knowing it was his way of saying, it is still there and you are welcome to stay, Dick went to find his room. "The kids miss their older brother." It was the last thing Dick heard before he found his room and slept. Bruce finished his drink, sighing before a small smile appeared on his face. He went up the stairs and stopped. Turning, he faced the view where he saw his parent's grave and whispered words to them before he went back to his Diana.

The words "I am happy now" traveled quietly through the manor, all the residents feeling the warmness the words carried.

Two days later, the Gotham Gazette was sold out within an hour. The Headline was: Wayne Family Expands.

_I am back again girls and ladies. Father Bruce Wayne, who still is smoking just like the saying fine wine ages better, becomes Grandpa Wayne as his son who-by-way is sexy hot Richard (Dick) Wayne presented his daughter Crystal Phoebe Wayne to the family. The family gathered in the finest restaurant in Gotham even their butler Alfred Pennyworth was there. The mother is the gorgeous Karen Wayne nee Starwine, long-term girlfriend turned wife. _

_All those present said they never seen a happier family. I would be happy too if I could see the Wayne men all day, each hot ten out of ten. The females, from the mother, grandmother and baby aunts, with the butler were around baby Crystal throughout the meal one source said. The baby it seemed was passed around, crying the hardest when held by Damien, Tim and Bruce, poor uncles and grandpa. Although when held by her baby uncle Darius she was quiet and smiling says another source. Ladies we know who will be the babysitter. _

_It would seem the family life turned the reformed playboy into a family man ladies want and craved. Just last week a source said, the family spent their week touring the fabulous country of Singapore. Even diplomat Diana Wayne was sporting a pure pearl-necklace and diamond earrings after arriving back. Again, I ask you all this what wouldn't we do to be Diana Wayne nee Prince. Super-hot husband, sexy step-sons, and beautiful children, she still saves the world from time to time. Yup Diana Wayne has it all._

_It would seem life is finally peaceful for one Bruce Wayne. See page 8 for information about his father and mother. Page 9 for the history with Wonder Woman and page 12 for information about his children. _

Fin

**Word Count: 2311**

**Post-Story Author's Note: **

Important to note, Diana honors the deities by naming her children as in their middle names. Hephaestus is also called the God of Fire, so Egan is little fire, Hecate, is also a Goddess of the night, thus Hesperia is evening star, Persephone, also a Goddess of nature and the daughter of Demeter, so Evanthe is of course flower. The flowers have special meaning both western and eastern.

Batman was not being cruel; I really think he would sacrifice his happiness so the world would have Wonder Woman. As for the minor pairings; like Zatanna/Wally or Dick/Kory (Starfire), everyone has their own pairings they like so do I. Why is Starfire's name Karen Starwine, anti-alien sentiments are around, she can't really appear in her true form.

I wanted the title to be ambiguous for one reason; to let the reader decide which "talk" they thought the title apply to the most, the wedding between Bruce and Diana, the talk between Batman and Artemis, the talk about their children in the flashback, or the talk between Bruce and Dick.

If you don't know, this one-shot just introduces some stories I plan to write/ I am writing for this section. So advices are welcome, greatly needed and very much appreciated!


End file.
